


Nevertheless, to be curious is dangerous enough.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disturbing possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevertheless, to be curious is dangerous enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for December 29, 2008.

“What the… is he bitching about symmetry AGAIN?”

  
“He’s always bitching about symmetry, Soul.”

  
“I feel sorry for Liz and Patty.”

  
“Kidd’s a fucking weirdo. I wouldn’t complain about boob sizes, if you know what I mean.”

  
“…”

  
“Um. Okay. Shutting up now.”

  
“HEY! Y’KNOW WHAT’D BE REALLY FUNNY?!”

  
“I only want to know if you’ll keep your voice down.”

  
“SORRY I CAN’T HEAR YOU. ANYWAY, WOULDN’T IT BE FUNNY IF, LIKE, PATTY AND LIZ WERE GUYS? WHAT’D KIDD MEASURE THEN, HUH? HOHOHOHO, I’M SUCH A GENIUS!”

  
“…”

  
“…Well…”

  
“If he’s bitching about boob sizes when they’re girls, then… if they’re guys…”

  
“…”

  
“…”

  
“Ohgodatleasthe’snotgonnatouchMYdick.”  



End file.
